Sesshomaru's Adventure into Babysitting
by Lurid Amaranthine
Summary: Oh no! Late for class! Sesshomaru, will you please look after Souta for me? You will! Oh thank you, thank you! Part two of the Sesshomaru in Modern Times series. oneshot


This is the second is a series of one shots that I am doing. Reading the first is not necessary, but it might give more insight into this one. It is published here (go to my authors page) and the title is "Girl Scout Cookies"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Inuyasha (Besides the keychain, pillowcase, Sesshomaru plushie, calendar, the four movies, and first three box seasons). I am only playing with the characters for a while. I shall put them back, promise.

**Summary:** Sesshomaru, who has come through the well with Kagome, learns of the modern world. These stories are Sesshomaru and Kagome based (nothing graphic) so if you do not like the pairing then do not read. To everyone else… enjoy!

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Adventure into Babysitting**

Souta placed his overnight bag by the door. He loved visiting his sister. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, was a different story. Souta was a bit afraid of him. He was not like Inuyasha in the least. He was aloof and cold. Souta could not understand why Kagome was going out with him. In fact, he did not understand why Kagome did not bring Inuyasha back with her. She did not like to talk about it so Souta did not bring it up.

"I like your new place, Sis." Souta said as he looked around the living room where they were standing. It was a good size with a couch and chair set, TV, two end tables, and a coffee table. The couch looked comfy, which was a good thing seeing that he would be sleeping there tonight. An archway to the right of the couch led into the kitchen. It had plenty of counter space, which Kagome always seemed to be talking about.

The bedroom was located straight beyond of the living room. To the right of the bedroom sat the bathroom. All and all the apartment was very nice. On the couch where Souta was to sleep sat Sesshomaru. He was reading a book. It looked thick and Souta thought it boring. All thick books were boring. It was a Friday night. Why someone would want to spend a Friday night reading a book was beyond Souta's comprehension.

"The bathroom is straight and to the right." Kagome said. "I'm sorry that I don't have any video games. It's not like you'll need them. You're here to spend time with me after all." She winked at her younger brother causing him to groan and roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. But do you have any games we can play? It would be kinda boring just hanging out." This earned him a slap from Kagome. Souta rubbed his arm and glared at his sister.

"We have dominos and playing cards. It's a rare thing if I can get him to play with me." Kagome pouted for a few moments and glanced at Sesshomaru. His eyes never left his book. He was not going to take the bait. That was not fun at all.

"Alright, let's play some cards." Souta sat down on the carpet and waited for Kagome as she brought over the cards. She shuffled and dealt them.

They were halfway through their second round of Go Fish when out of the blue Sesshomaru said, "It's six o'clock."

This caused Kagome to jump up from her spot exclaiming, "Crap! I'm going to be late!" Souta watched as his sister ran about the apartment grabbing books, paper, and pens.

"I'll be back in three and a half hours." She turned from Souta to Sesshomaru, "Make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Oh, and can you feed him dinner?" She grabbed her jacket from the coat rack.

Souta looked at his sister and wined, "Sis, I'm thirteen. I don't need a babysitter."

Sesshomaru finally looked up from his book, "This Sesshomaru does not baby-sit."

"Look you two don't make this any harder than it already is. I need to pass this class, so I can't miss it. Please Sesshomaru? I really need your help."

Sesshomaru sighed heavily and nodded once. Kagome exclaimed happily and ran over to him. She placed a quick kiss on his check before running out the door.

Souta sat on the floor with the playing cards scattered around him.

"So, um, do you want to take Kagome's spot?" Souta looked hopefully at Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru does not play games." He stated coolly.

Souta's face fell. He thought a moment and gathered his courage. "Do you do anything fun?"

Sesshomaru moved his golden eyes from the book to Souta without moving his head. Souta gulped. He was going to get it, he just knew it. He knew he should have kept quiet. Sesshomaru was nothing like Inuyasha. How the two could be brothers Souta could not figure out.

"You should ask your sister." Sesshomaru's facial expression never changed.

It took Souta a few moments to figure out what Sesshomaru meant; the boy blushed a deep shade a red. He so did not want to think about that. Souta threw his arms in front of him and waved them around wildly.

"No no no no!" He really did not want to think of his sister that way. She was his _sister_. While he was making his quick movements Souta could have sworn that Sesshomaru smirked. Did Sesshomaru get some sort of sick pleasure out of teasing him?

Souta looked down at the floor for what seemed like forever, but could only have been ten minutes or so. What would he say now? He had no clue what Sesshomaru would say or do.

"I'm hungry." Souta blurted out. He hoped Sesshomaru would not lop off his head with the big sword he knew Sesshomaru owned. Then again that would make his sister awfully angry so maybe Sesshomaru would not do that.

Sesshomaru sighed as if greatly vexed before closing his book and placing it on the coffee table. He rose and walked to the kitchen. Souta heard some rustling. He wondered what Sesshomaru would make. Less than two minutes later, Sesshomaru walked back into the living room and dropped two boxes of cookies in front of Souta.

"This Sesshomaru does not cook." He declared before walking back towards the couch. He stopped then turned around and walked back towards Souta. For the second time that night Souta thought he was in trouble. Sesshomaru knelt down and opened one of the boxes. He pulled out a sleeve of chocolate chip cookies before rising. He took his customary spot on the couch with his book and started to eat the cookies.

Souta stared at him, completely speechless. Sesshomaru ate cookies?! It was unthinkable yet there it was. Souta looked down at the box of Chips-Ahoy. He shrugged and thought, 'When in Rome."

Souta ate one and a half sleeves of cookies before his appetite was appeased. He was starting to think that Sesshomaru was a pretty cool guy. Sesshomaru did give him cookies for dinner after all.

Souta sat digesting his cookies and wondering what to say to his sister's intimidating boyfriend.

"Is that all you do when Kagome isn't around? Read?" Souta was very curious. He was not a great reader, but it seemed like Sesshomaru was. Sesshomaru never looked up from his book so Souta took that for a yes. How boring.

"I'm bored. Can't we watch a movie or something?" Souta had his right elbow perched on the coffee table with his head resting in his hand.

Sesshomaru was finding this entire situation tedious. He did not like being at the beck and call of a child. However he did promise Kagome - after a fashion. Sesshomaru slammed his book shut and sent a chilling look toward Souta. The boy looked visibly shaken.

"This Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands, not some performer here to entertain you." His voice was even, but threatening.

Souta ducked down and said softly, "Please?"

Sesshomaru gave a low annoyed and exasperated growl and watched as Souta cowered even more. Sesshomaru picked up the remote and slowly pushed the red button. The TV popped on and Souta jumped to his feet.

"Alright!" Souta bounded over to the couch and sat beside Sesshomaru. "I wonder if there is anything good on. I heard you guys have all sorts of pay channels." He takes the remote from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru immediately takes the control back, "This Sesshomaru shall decide what you watch. This Sesshomaru is in charge."

Souta whined again about being thirteen which Sesshomaru chose to ignore.

An hour later Kagome strolled through the door. She was surprised to see Souta sitting on the couch next to Sesshomaru. She was extremely happy. They were getting along! Of course, both males had their eyes glued to the TV. Sesshomaru actually looked slightly amused. Souta, on the other hand, looked amazed. Kagome was curious as to what would cause them to have such different reactions. She stepped closer to the couch and gazed at the TV.

A horrified expression crossed her face as she saw what held their attention. What transpired on the screen was something she only read about in history classes. It was a practice which she thought had ended 300 years ago. Drawing and quartering. The man's four limbs were tied to four horses. With a crack of a whip, the four horses scattered in opposing directions, ripping the limbs from their sockets. Then a masked man stepped forward brandishing a large knife; he then proceeded to disembowel the helpless victim.

A very disturbed Kagome ran up to the TV and quickly shut it off. She turned around so quick that she could have given herself whiplash. She ignored Souta's disappointed grumble. She glared at both men but seemed to be looking more toward Sesshomaru.

"Faces of Death?!" Kagome shrieked. At such a loud tone Sesshomaru seemed to flinch.

"This Sesshomaru did as asked: he entertained the boy." He looked bored and not at all affected by her tone.

"He's a kid! He's not supposed to watch something like that!" Kagome stood with her hands on her hips.

Souta piped in with, "_He_ is thirteen, not five. I can handle it. It was cool."

Kagome's glare would have made Inuyasha cower in fear, "Cool? Cool?! Souta, that was an actual murder!" Kagome could not fathom why anyone would want to watch it. She looked at Sesshomaru. Oh wait, he would.

"Obviously I need to give you more tips on babysitting." She glared at Sesshomaru another minute before turning to Souta. "Did he starve you as well?"

"Nope! We ate cookies for dinner!" Souta was quick to pipe in.

Sesshomaru looked at the boy as if saying 'traitor'.

Kagome missed the look and muttered under her breath mockingly, "This Sesshomaru has no need for cookies." She bent down and started to pick up the playing cards. It would figure that they would leave the mess for her to clean. Of course they just sat there and watched her. There was no offer of help. Stupid guys. Stupid Sesshomaru for giving Souta cookies for dinner.

As she returned from the kitchen she pointed at Souta, "You – bed." She then turned her finger on Sesshomaru, "You – bedroom – now!" Souta looked cowed. Sesshomaru stood with a small grin, self-satisfied and clearly expecting _fun_. Kagome continued heatedly, "You're just lucky that I don't hit your nose with a rolled up newspaper."

Souta let out a chuckle that earned him another glare from his sister.

"This Sesshomaru is not amused by the accusation that he is a common dog."

"Then stop acting like a bad puppy and get your ass to bed."

Souta swallowed his chuckle that came out like a choke earning him a glare from both adults.

"Sleep – now." Kagome practically growled at Souta. Souta immediately complied.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and placed both her hands on his back pushing him toward the bedroom. Once she had him through the door she slammed it shut. She allowed her shoulders to relax as she thought, 'Now I can have some Pocky." She walked into the kitchen practically drooling over the thought of the chocolate covered biscuit stick.

Her outraged shout reverberated though the apartment, "You ate all my Pocky too! ARG!"

**The End**

* * *

Don't forget to review. And note: This is a series of one shots, but I have no idea how quickly I will be writing them. Also, don't forget to read the first in the series... Girl Scout Cookies


End file.
